


La Ventilation

by Halebop



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: (parce que ca se passe avant néo versaille quoi), Ecrit au Présent, M/M, Raph Est Avec Stella, Raph mène l'enquète, Raph n'est pas si Oblivious, Robot Problem, Robot/Human Relationships, Tranche de vie, comme ce tag, le premier draft s'appellait 'henry is not as strong as he thinks he is' mais c'était trop long, tiens il existe ce tag, un peu de bagarre aussi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: De temps en temps, Raph oublie que le docteur est un robot; il respire, boit sa tisane, s'énerve comme si c'était un humain.Mais d'autres fois, il étend son bras, il recalibre son équilibre en bidouillant dans son ventre ou, comme ça arrive maintenant, la ventilation d'Henry se met en route toute seule, parce qu'il a un bug. Mais pourquoi ce bug survient-il ? Est-ce même un bug ?...Raph mène l’enquête.





	La Ventilation

**Author's Note:**

> A noter, cette fic était écrite et fini le 12 décembre 2017, je l'avais juste mise de coté pour la corriger plus tard et je l'ai... complétement oubliée. Enfin j'ai oublié qu'elle était finie, ce qui revient au même niveau publication. Mais j'y ai repensé grance à un'e pote qui était interessé par ce sujet... Merci à Audre du coup !
> 
> Encore une fois, un énorme merci à Léo et à Lena pour leurs corrections!

Une goutte coule le long du mur. Elle glisse contre les algues, accumulées là par des années, peut-être des siècles d'humidité. Elle dévie sa route à chaque aspérité du mur, mais elle tombe, inexorablement, jusqu'à atteindre le bord. Là, au-dessus du précipice, elle hésite; elle s'accroche, s'arrondit, se gonfle, puis se détache sous son propre poids, fait une infinie mais rapide course vers le bas, et finit par s'écraser avec fracas contre l'étain de la casserole en dessous. Là se termine sa course. Elle est désormais dispersée en milliers de gouttelettes, qui ne roulent plus, s'assemblent à peine, restent immobiles, du moins jusqu'à quelques secondes plus tard, où une nouvelle goutte viendra les rejoindre dans le récipient.

-Bon il fout quoi, là ? s'énerve bruyamment Judith.   
Raph, soudainement arraché à sa contemplation des infiltrations de la cave, essuie le filet de bave qui commençait à se former sur son menton. Il sèche ensuite sa main sur son jean en vérifiant très fort que les autres ne regardent pas son geste.   
Matteo tourne mollement sa bouteille de bière vide, sa joue reposant sur son poing fermé. On ne saurait dire si il est fin bourré ou s'ennuie juste comme un rat mort. Quoi que, les zombies-rats que Henry garde dans un bocal sur son bureau ont pas l'air de trop se faire chier. L'au-delà était-il présent pour les rongeurs ? Se rendaient-ils même compte qu'ils n'étaient plus en vie ? Se détournant de ses considérations métaphysiques concernant les rats à moitié décomposés qui roupillaient dans leur roue d'hamster, Raph se tourne vers leur propriétaire, à savoir le docteur humaniste. Castafolte est très absorbé dans la lecture d'un livre qui comporte plus de chiffres que de lettres ou d'images, ce qui décourage d'emblée Raph de s'y intéresser plus que ça. Ça a l'air de fasciner le docteur, cela dit, car il se caresse la moustache avec un sourire satisfait. De l'autre côté de la palette de chantier qui sert présentement de table, une rousse en manteau rouge pianote furieusement contre son verre.

\- Ça fait quinze minutes qu'on l'attend; si il est pas là à vingt, moi je vous préviens, j'annule la mission.  
\- Ouai non c'est vrai aussi, il nous a dit qu'il peut réapparaître n'importe quand, paf, comme ça, et il nous fait poireauter, oh ! Y a même plus de bière en plus et tout...  
\- Pour ça faudrait qu'il sache utiliser sa machine, commente Henry sans se donner la peine d'interrompre sa lecture. Et vu que sa machine fonctionne parfaitement, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai réalisée, alors il ne devrait pas tarder.  
Raph le regarde tourner une page de son livre sans oser renchérir dans la conversation. La tension est beaucoup trop électrique dans la pièce, et il a l'impression d'être pris dans une dispute de parents, alors il se contente de fixer le fond de son verre en souhaitant très fort que le Visiteur ne tarde pas.

Les secondes s'écoulent de manière écrasante, ponctuées par le bruit de papier à sa droite, et d'ongles sur verre en face. Raph est sur le point de se résoudre à compter les rainures sur la table quand enfin, miraculeusement et comme une bouffée d'air frais, la porte s'ouvre.   
Sauf que ce n'est pas la porte menant sur l'extérieur, c'est celle en palette et en tôles, que le Visiteur a installé dans un coin de la pièce et qui délimite l'espace qu'il a nommé "sa chambre". Et surtout, lorsqu'il en sort, il n'a ni histoire épique pour expliquer son retard, ni son manteau maculé de terre, ni son haut de pêcheur rapiécé, ni même son pantalon de pompier; pour tout dire, il n'a que son caleçon et ses mocassins, un cache-yeux sur le front et des cheveux bien trop en désordre.   
Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il se réveille tout juste. 

Pendant quelques secondes, l'atmosphère de la pièce est digne d'un tableau baroque. Un homme seul, immobilisé dans son geste, main encore dans ses cheveux, ouvrant des grands yeux pleins de surprise d'être devant un public en caleçon. En face de lui, quatre personnes autour d'une table, parfaitement immobiles, les yeux tournés vers lui. Et au milieu, une expression de pure rage entourée d'une tornade rousse, encore trop choquée pour réagir. Une pure bombe à retardement. 

Raph hésite à se jeter sous la table. Une seconde de trop, il ne peut plus le faire, mais il se félicite de s'être décidé pour un bond en arrière à la place quand il voit ladite table faire un saut périlleux sur elle-même et se fracasser au sol. Matteo s'est également plaqué contre un mur, car il sait. Ils le savent tous. Ça va hurler. 

Et pour hurler, ça hurle; dans tous les sens, des bons et des mauvais arguments, accompagnés de gifles et de coups et de concours de chef. Quiconque prendrait parti se ferait anéantir. Surtout si ce quiconque est Raph, en fait. Toujours à moitié au sol, la terre moite collant contre sa joue et ses mains, il n'ose regarder que Matteo ou Henry. Le premier hausse les sourcils et respire à peine, mais doucement et sûrement un sourire d'amateur de combats apparaît sur son visage. Quant au docteur il n'est pas de la plus grande aide, complètement immobile comme incapable de détourner les yeux de la tornade d'hurlements et de violence devant lui, il tient encore son livre et n'a pas décroisé les jambes. 

Raph comprend bien que rien et surtout personne n'arrêtera les deux furies. Alors... alors il rassemble son courage, se lève au ralentit, essuie la terre de sa joue avec le dos de sa main, et va s'interposer entre les deux.  
Il se prend des coups, il hurle beaucoup trop et beaucoup trop aigu, il se fait détester par les deux mais au moins, au moins, il arrive à les rassoir autour de la palette explosée.  
\- Ah bah ouai mais y a plus de table, du coup, grommelle le garde du corps en reprenant sa place.  
\- On s'en fout ! Dites, vous aviez une mission à préparer oui ou non ?  
\- Ouai nan mais laisse le se rhabiller, Raph, reprend Matteo, il doit crever de froid comme ça !  
\- Euh... étonnamment non, note le Visiteur en regardant autour. Il... fait super chaud ou c'est que moi ? 

La température de la cave a en effet grandement augmenté depuis leur arrivée là. Mais Raph a beau chercher des yeux, aucun radiateur amené, aucun feu allumé. Matteo et le Visiteur l'imitent mais ne parviennent pas à de meilleures conclusions; quant à Judith, elle fait clairement trop la gueule pour les aider.   
\- C'est peut-être juste la sueur ou l'énergie du combat, tente Raph au bout d'un moment, avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Non mais c'est le docteur en fait !  
Henry revient à lui de la même manière qu'un élastique revient sur un poignet après avoir été tiré; il secoue la tête, bat des cils et referme enfin son livre. Et l'air autour de lui est effectivement si chaud qu'il est tout déformé.  
\- Euh... docteur ? demande Raph en voulant poser la main sur son épaule, avant de réaliser son erreur et l'enlever prestement. Ça peut avoir la fièvre, les robots ?   
\- Henry, hé Henry, ça va ? dit le Visiteur en l'ignorant superbement. 

\- Oui, oui, roh ça va à la fin ! répond le Castafolte en fronçant les sourcils. Juste une erreur dans mes programmes de ventilations, pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin, non?  
\- Une... erreur? Henry, t'as jamais eu d'erreur de programmation avant...  
\- En mettant à part la fois où j'ai surmonté mon bug de fabrication ? remarque le robot en lançant un regard noir. Tu vas dire plus de conneries ou tu vas leur annoncer le plan de la mission ? 

Et ainsi la discussion repart, déviant de ce sujet ou plutôt revenant sur les rails. Au vu de la confiance du docteur, cet incident s'efface presque instantanément de la mémoire de Raph, mais ce bug devait revenir dans d'autres circonstances peu après. 

***

Les yeux sont beaucoup plus clairs que ceux du docteur. Les cheveux moins frisés. La peau a une teinte plus claire, aussi. Et il n'y a pas la moindre trace de moustache. L'homme ressemble en définitive très très peu aux Castafoltes, encore moins au leur, pourtant Raph est incapable de remettre en question le fait que Germain soit leur père : il est complètement bouché. Le Visiteur l'avait prévenu, hein, qu'il tomberait sur des cas à force de trop vouloir modifier le temps, mais là, Raph a du mal à y croire.

\- Mais on vous a sauvé la vie sur votre péniche moisie, là ! Le moins que vous pourriez faire c'est nous écouter !   
\- Non, je... je vous l'ai dit, je suis pas sûr pour cette histoire de robotique améliorée... Peut-être ma vocation est-elle de devenir le propriétaire de cet endroit ? Je pourrais l'appeler le Castafolte, et j'inviterai des jeunes artistes à s'y produire...  
\- Eh oh, Castafolte c'est déjà c'est moyen pour un robot, mais alors pour une péniche c'est carrément nul. Et vous deux, là, vous voulez pas m'aider ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire si il abandonne? 

Mais le Visiteur reste tétanisé, et quant au docteur ça fait dix solides minutes qu'il est trop apeuré de disparaitre pour rester immobile mais trop terrifié des paradoxes temporels pour agir, et qu'il avance et recule un bras, une jambe, qu'il ouvre la bouche, la referme, et il a plutôt l'air d'un automate cassé. Excédé, Raph se retourne vers le jeune homme qui leur fait face mais celui-ci s'est déjà levé.  
\- Je suis désolé pour votre ami. Mais ce projet... utopiste ne verra jamais le jour de tout façon...  
\- Quoi ? Non non non, il faut pas abandonner vos projets de super-robots, hein ! Très mauvaise idée, Germain, Monsieur Castafolte, comme vous voulez mais faut vraiment que vous les finissiez, hein !

\- Raph.  
La voix du Visiteur claque, déterminée. L'appelé s'efface aussitôt. Le long manteau vole au ralenti derrière le Visiteur lorsqu'il s'avance, et même Henry semble arrêter de buguer pour l'observer.   
\- Germain. Vous avez raison. Henry est notre ami. Et... Écoutez, pour vous les robots c'est incroyable, mais de là d'où je viens... du futur... tout le monde a déjà croisé un Castafolte. Tout le monde sait que ce sont des robots, mais ce sont des surtout des ingénieurs hors pair, des inventeurs, des docteurs, des scientifiques de haut niveau, qui tous œuvrent à changer le monde pour le meilleur, car c'est dans leur programmation de base. Et c'est vous, vous leur avez mis cette idée dans leurs circuits : ce sont des humanistes. Vous avez changé le monde. Alors oui, ce robot, ce docteur Henry Castafolte, est mon ami, c'est même... un de mes rares amis, d'accord. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu faire la moitié de ce que je fais là, maintenant. J'ai... j'ai besoin de lui, Germain. Je ne pourrais jamais... continuer seul. 

La dernière phrase est presque murmurée, et pourtant dans le silence qui s'est abattu dans la pièce, elle résonne comme si elle avait été criée.   
Raph est immobile, Germain est immobile, Henry est extrêmement immobile et le Visiteur attend une réponse.   
Doucement, le visage de Germain s'anime. Ses sourcils se lèvent alors que ses yeux commencent à briller, et un immense sourire illumine bientôt son visage.  
\- Vous voulez dire que... plus tard... de là où vous venez... tout le monde connaît le visage de Riton ? Et ils le voient sauver des vies ?

Un énorme soupir sort des lèvres des trois voyageurs temporels exactement au même moment. Henry semble confus que ce soit la seule préoccupation de son daddy, Raph se résigne au fait que leur ami va disparaître et le Visiteur se pince l'arête du nez comme pour rassembler sa force avant de parler.  
\- Oui, oui tout le monde connaîtra Henry Bouchard, oui.   
Le sourire de Germain en vaut presque la peine. Il s'éloigne d'eux et attrape son portable, demandant à parler au directeur de l'école de robotique. Il a l'air de flotter dans un rêve, et il est proprement incapable de ne pas sourire.   
Le Visiteur laisse échapper un nouveau soupir, plus calme cette fois.   
\- Bon, ça c'est fait. On fait une sortie quand il nous regarde pas, façon Batman ?  
Ils s'accrochent à lui et en un battement de cils, ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans leur cave.

Henry s'éloigne consulter ses carnets, mais Raph s'approche du Visiteur qui époussette ses manches en se complimentant.  
\- Eh franchement... vous avez géré sur ce coup-là.   
Mais avant que son interlocuteur ne puisse répondre, une voix bourrue s'élève de derrière des épaules recouvertes d'une blouse blanche.  
\- Oui c'était... hmm, c'était très bien, très sympa.   
Raph et son ami échangent un regard. Mais lorsque le premier ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, son œil est attiré par le manteau du second et il bondit en arrière :  
\- Oh putain vous fumez !   
\- Non, Raph, ça c'est mon double, faut arrêter de nous confondre hein !... en plus la cigarette c'est interdit maintenant, à cause de la loi de 2405, qui entre nous...  
\- Nan mais votre manteau, là !   
\- Qu'est ce que tu rac- OH MERDE JE FUME !

Raph bondit à la recherche frénétique de liquide alors que le Visiteur tourne sur lui-même tel un chiot voulant attraper sa queue, sauf que en l'occurrence il se contorsionne pour taper son omoplate fumante, ce qui était peut-être le seul comportement donnant l'air plus con qu'un chiot essayant d'attraper sa queue.   
Il faut attendre un moment beaucoup trop long pour le respect de l'intelligence humaine pour que le manteau se retrouve à terre. Là, la fumée cesse presque instantanément. 

\- Mais c'était quoi ça ? ne peut s'empêcher de crier le Visiteur.  
\- Attendez, regardez, il y a une trace de... main ?  
Les deux hommes se penchent vers cette découverte et en effet, la partie noircie a uniquement la forme d'une main. Ce qui est étrange, puisque c'est l'exact endroit ou Henry s'est accroché, et ça voudrait dire... Leurs regards remontent immédiatement vers le robot, dont les yeux font le triangle manteau - Visiteur - Raph plusieurs fois avant de se détourner.  
\- C'est mes circuits de refroidissement, ou ma ventilation; mais vous avez pas mieux à faire que vous intéresser à une trace de brûlé sur un vieux torchon? 

Le Visiteur doit retenir une exclamation outrée et il se lance dans une grande tirade sur le respect de ses possessions ; Henry répond sarcastiquement et l'ambiance dans la cave reprend une tournure habituelle.   
Mais Raph ne peut s'empêcher de rapprocher cet incident de celui de la dernière fois : était-ce possible qu'il y ait un lien ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire surchauffer le docteur ? 

***

Il fallut attendre le Noël suivant pour que ces événements prennent leur sens. 

Évidemment, personne n'a envie de passer Noël dans une cave mal éclairée, au son des râlements (râles ?) des zombies et de la mastication de leur dernière proie. C'est glauque, la neige n'est plus qu'un vague mythe auquel personne ne s'intéresse, et la plupart du temps les gens ne fêtent même plus Noël mais les Fêtes de Fin d'Année, un concept vague où on se fait des cadeaux mais sans plus trop savoir pourquoi, quand on a des cadeaux à s'offrir.  
Alors que chez Raph, il flotte la bonne odeur des pains d'épices cuisinés par les voisins, le scintillement des éclairages municipaux illumine le sapin premier prix et le locataire a même fait l'effort de décorer les lieux. Stella reste fêter Noel aussi, et à la réflexion, au vu de l'absence de boules de Noël brisées, c'est probablement elle qui a décoré l'appartement. Raph s'est plongé sur trois sites de recettes différents et il a recruté Matteo, et tous deux arborent maintenant fièrement leurs tabliers.   
Sur la table, la majorité des plats viennent de chez Picard, mais Raph a insisté pour faire la bûche lui-même. Il est donc maintenant affairé à sa "bûche roulée revisitée" et pour l'instant, à la plus grande surprise de l'intéressé, tout semble aller parfaitement. Henry discute mécanique avec Stella autour des gâteaux apéritifs, le Visiteur et Judith se resservent du vin abondamment et il y a même une petite pile de cadeaux dans un coin de la pièce. Un Noël comme ils n'en n'ont pas fêté depuis un moment. 

Finalement, la bûche s'est un peu cassé la gueule mais un glaçage improvisé a permis de rectifier ça. Le Visiteur a discrètement éloigné la bouteille de Judith, pour l'empêcher de devenir trop méchante, et sa tête repose maintenant lourdement sur l'épaule de Matteo, leurs cadeaux devant eux et un sourire ensommeillé sur leur visage. Stella a posé son menton sur le cou de Raph, glissant de temps en temps des bisous sur la joue. D'après ce qu'il a compris, ça fait un moment qu'elle avait pas fêté une vraie fête de fin d'année non plus. Raph dodeline de la tête ; les plats seront toujours à laver demain mais hey, c'est pas pour ce soir.   
Le Visiteur déballe ses cadeaux. Raph est trop loin et trop peu intéressé pour voir ce que c'est, mais ça semble lui faire plaisir. Il sourit et lève les sourcils, et se penche vers Henry pour lui coller un bisou sur la joue. Celui-ci a l'air surpris du geste, mais il lui rend son sourire derrière la moustache, rentre un peu la tête dans les épaules et s'attelle à ses autres cadeaux. Si les robots pouvaient, il aurait rougi.

Raph n'aurait pas réfléchi plus à la scène, il se serait juste plus ou moins endormi comme ça sans plus y penser, si la fenêtre n'était pas située juste derrière Henry. La fenêtre par laquelle les décorations lumineuses de la rue sont bien visibles, se détachant de l'obscurité ambiante comme autant de petites étoiles immobiles.   
Sauf que là, les étoiles ne sont plus immobiles, et il a besoin d'un instant pour comprendre que personne ne les fait bouger dehors mais au contraire, que c'est à l'intérieur que l'air bouge. Et plus spécifiquement, l'air ondule en colonne, juste au-dessus de la tête du docteur. Un peu comme dans le désert, ou au-dessus d'une route lors d'une canicule, ou au-dessus d'un grill de barbecue... bref, aux endroits où... 

Raph ouvre de grands yeux. Il se relève doucement de sur Stella, qui remarque à peine puisqu'elle a commencé à parler avec Judith. Le Visiteur part à la cuisine se laver les mains, et Raph s'assied à sa place aux côtés d'Henry.   
\- Hmm, Raph, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tes doigts tentent d'étaler du chocolat sur mon visage ?   
\- Ah ouais, pardon, mes mains sont pas très propres ; mais je suis juste en train de vous toucher en fait !  
\- ...ce qui explique bien évidemment tout.  
\- Non mais docteur, vous êtes super chaud !  
\- Toujours, Raph, bien que ce soit un peu inapproprié de... quoi, ma peau ?  
\- Ouais, vous brûlez presque !  
\- Moui bon hein, voilà, ça doit être mes circuits de refroidissement ou ma....  
\- Votre ventilation, oui, je sais, mais vous le faisiez pas y a dix minutes et là... c'est comme si subitement vous surchauffiez...  
\- Mais ça suffit oui? Ça ne te regarde pas pourquoi je surchauffe ! Et en-le-ve tes mains de mon visage !  
\- Quoi, vous savez pourquoi vous surchauffez ? Quoi ? C'est pourquoi ?

-Hey Henry regarde ça, ça doit faire la première fois depuis une décennie que j'ai plus de blessures au visage ! Ah ouais, pardon Raph, je t'ai emprunté ta trousse de secours et je dois avoir laissé un peu de terre dans la salle de bain mais regarde, bam ! Tout propre !   
Le Visiteur est donc revenu de là où il était parti (pas la cuisine, donc) et comme à son habitude, il n'a pas du tout conscience d'interrompre une quelconque discussion. C'est vrai que Raph l'a rarement vu aussi... propre, oui, et ça lui donne l'air plus jeune et bien plus en vie qu'il ne l'a jamais vu, mais il n'a pas fini de tirer les réponses d'Henry. Il veut savoir pourquoi il...  
Mais à ce moment il se tourne vers le docteur, et il note trois nouveaux détails. Premièrement, Henry a également les yeux tournés vers leur ami, mais son expression est beaucoup plus... fière et adoratrice que celle de Raph. Deuxièmement, il change de position vers (sur ?) la chaise, tirant discrètement sa blouse vers ses cuisses et son... entrejambe ? Et troisièmement, sa température monte tellement que Raph peut sentir la chaleur de là où il se tient.

Et alors, il comprend. Ses yeux passent du docteur au Visiteur et du Visiteur au docteur, trop rapidement pour prétendre être discret.   
\- Mais... alors... du coup docteur, vous et... vous...  
\- Bon hein Raph voilà, intervient Henry en poussant l'intéressé vers les autres, va finir ton gâteau et tu me laisses régler mon problème de ventilation tranquillement, okay.  
Raph se rassied sur sa chaise sans pouvoir cacher son sourire. Il se retourne pour partager sa découverte avec Stella :   
-Eh mamour ?   
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu sais, je viens de découvrir pourquoi le docteur Castafolte il surchauffe ! En fait c'est qu'il peut pas rougir, mais du coup, ça veut dire que là avec l'autre là, il... eh mamour?   
\- Hmm?   
\- Tu dors ?   
\- Hhmmm...

Raph regarde sa chérie, affalée sur le canapé à côté de Matteo et Judith qui ronflent doucement. Il soupire, tend le bras pour attraper la couverture d'urgence sous le canapé et la pose sur les épaules du couple du futur. Puis il secoue doucement le bras de Stella.   
\- Eh, mamour. Viens te coucher dans le lit, au moins.   
Elle glisse un bras autour de ses épaules sans se réveiller, et il l'aide à se diriger vers la chambre. En sortant de la pièce, il jette un dernier regard au Visiteur et à Henry, qui rient autour de leurs cadeaux. Au-dessus d'Henry, les étoiles ondulent toujours.


End file.
